Shadow
by misssoulsilver
Summary: You are a new G.U.N agent, partnered with two very familiar Mobians. What will happen? Also, how did Rouge get that tan?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the world of G.U.N, agent (Y/N)," said the Commander.

You sighed in relief, saying, "Thank you, Commander."

After weeks of being questioned, and tested, and suspense, you were finally accepted into G.U.N, also known as Guardian Units of Nations. G.U.N protects earth from all sorts of threats, receiving orders from the President, and operates under a man known only as Commander.

You were questioned longer than most agents.

Why? Well see, you come from a different planet. Mobius.

Which means that you are an animal.

I don't mean that rudely, its just a fact. You know Sonic the Hedgehog, right? I mean that kind of animal. The walking, talking, human-like animal.

So yeah, you're a (F/C), (F/A).

"You are assigned to work with Shadow and Rouge," said Commander.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, huh?

Rouge is okay, you've met her before and she was perfectly friendly.

But Shadow… Uh oh…

You met him when he tried to kill Sonic. Then a time after that, you tried to talk to him about battle plans and he just told you to go away before he hurts you.

Rude… You dislike him. A lot.

But at the same time, he has lovely red eyes. That sounds scary, but it really isn't. And his black fur with red and white streaks looks so soft…

You shake the thought out of your head. He's rude. Period.

"Alright then, Commander," you say like the obedient little agent you are.  
"Yes, so now you go meet your partners. Keep going down that hall, then turn left, then keep going and turn right. First door on the left," he says, dismissing you, then opens a page in his notebook, jotting something down. You nod but he probably doesn't see you, already absorbed in his work.

You find the room, and enter. Immediately you see Shadow standing in the corner, alert. His eyes dart to you, lingering for a heartbeat, then go back to whatever he was looking at in the first place.

Rouge looked up from her new, shining diamond bracelet. Her features turned into surprise, and then she smiled, composing herself.

"Hello there, hon," she said, batting her eyes.  
"Hi…" you say, unsure of what exactly to say. Luckily you don't have to say anything.  
"So, you're the new recruit, agent (Y/N), right hon?" she asks.  
"Yes… You're Rouge, right? Rouge the Bat?" you say.  
"Of course I am~" she replies, twirling around, grinning at you.  
"And this," she says dramatically, "Is Shadow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shadow.."

He looks up at the mention of his name. Rouge tuts and says, "Oh come now, don't be so rude. Come introduce yourself, hon."

The hedgehog in question starts walking, then suddenly appears right in front of you. You step back in surprise, trying to hold back a startled gasp. He sees your reaction and an amused grin slowly spreads across his face.

Rude… You thought.

"Shadow, where are your manners?" asks Rouge.

Pretending he didn't smirk at you a moment ago, he extends his hand rather formally. "A pleasure, miss," he says in a smooth tone that simply dripped with sarcasm. You roll your eyes. Two can play at that game.

"No no, my good sir, the pleasure is all mine," you say in a voice just as sarcastic as his. He smirks in reply, and you pretend to smile innocently. Both of you jump when you hear tutting (again) behind you.

"I just hope you two don't started making out while in the field," says Rouge, very obviously rolling her eyes and trying to hold back a grin.

Well, there goes her 'mother' personality right out the window.

"Ugh, me? With him? Ewww!" you say, trying to get the image out of your head before your face turns red.

Shadow, however, looks at Rouge thoughtfully. She definitely noticed. "What, you wouldn't mind huh? Shadow and (Y/N) sittin' in a tree…"

"Rouge, I'm disappointed in you," Shadow says, looking seriously at her while she laughs. "That is rather childish," he tuts. Then he smirks again.

"Is that how you speak to your mother, dear? You're grounded, love," Rouge replies.

"Since when are you my mother?" asks Shadow, glaring at her.

"Since I've found use for the job."

"And what job might that be?"

"Why, teasing you of course," she laughs. Shadow rolls his eyes again.

"Er, guys? Do we have like uh… a mission or something to be doing right now?" you ask.

Shadow looks at you and opens his mouth to say something, but Rouge answers first.

"Oh. Right. Yes, we do," she says. "Eggman left behind a few robots in Texas, and we thought they were harmless, but now we're getting reports of them forming gangs, thievery, and even a few kidnappings. We're supposed to stop them…"

"Alright," you reply.

Rouge nods to Shadow, and he turns around and walks toward a desk, opening one of the drawers. He pulls out a rather large box, and opens it. Inside are there guns, two of which he hands to you and Rouge.

"Is this all we get?" you ask.

"Yup," says Rouge.

"How will we get to Texas? By plane?"

"Nope," she looks at Shadow. "(Y/N), dear, give me your hand please."

"Why?"

She takes your hand and Shadow's. Then he pulls out a brilliant, blood red emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing you knew, you were in a dry, dessert-y place. Texas. Somewhere in the outskirts of town, you guessed.

"Hmm.. I should have changed.. Didn't bring my cowgirl boots..." Rouge muttered, "Let's go shopping!"  
"No," Shadow said firmly.  
"Why not?"  
"We're. On. A mission."  
"Right..."

You rolled your eyes.

"Let's go to town.. Maybe we can find some locals to tell us what's happening, since HQ was so vague," said Shadow.  
"And.. we can shop!" murmured Rouge, to you. You shake your head and she pouts.

As the three of you walk around town, you had the unnerving feeling of someone watching you. You shivered and looked around, not finding anything.

"What's wrong?" asked Rouge.  
"I think we're being followed..." You reply.  
"There's no one here," said Shadow.

You shrug in reply, but glance back every few minutes anyway.

As your little group walks into town, you could have sworn to have seen a tumbleweed rolling by. There were definitely less people than there should have been, but a few locals loitered around. A few glanced at you, but they quickly looked away.

A little boy walked up to you, with round cheeks and huge blue eyes.

"Are you robots?" he asks, voice dripping with excitement.  
"No we aren't," replies Shadow harshly. You glare at him.  
"Wow! Then have you come to make the robots go away?"

You crouch down to be eye level with the little boy, smiling. "Yes, love, do you know where they are?"  
He opens his mouth to reply, but then a severe looking woman came out of the house behind him.

"Charlie! Come here! Right now!" She shouted, glaring at you.

The little boy, presumably Charlie, glances sadly at you and runs off toward the woman. She glares at you one more time, and shuts the door, leaving your little group bewildered.

"What... just happened?" asks Rouge.  
"I don't know..." you reply, shaking your head in utter confusion.  
"I assume that it has something to do with the fact that we're not... human..." says Shadow.

You hum in reply.

"I think it will be hard to get any information out of these folks. Look at them!" exclaims Rouge.

The few people that were outside moved fast and didn't make eye contact with anyone. They all had an air of caution. When someone moved suddenly, the others flinched.

'What's going on?' you wonder. 'Why are these people so scared?'

"Let's walk around town and see if anyone can tell us something," says Shadow, starting to walk. You nod and follow, feeling Rouge by your side.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of you enter a small, shady looking shop. The cashier is an old, sick looking women with missing teeth and pale skin.

"Hello dearys~" she giggles madly.

You swallow nervously, shivering. You look to your right, Rouge looks unnerved. Shadow steps slightly in front of the two of you.

"Hello..." you reply politely.

"Would you like some smokes, vodka?" she said, grinning widely.

"Um no, we-" you start, but Shadow cuts you off. "We came to ask a question." You glare at him.

She looks suspiciously back and forth between the three of you. "Oh?" she says.

"We heard that there are some robot attacks happening in town, can you tell us anything about them?" asks Shadow, smoothly.

"Yes, I can, come to the back with me. It's not safe to talk here," the woman replies.

"Alright.." Shadow says.

The women goes to lock the shop door and close the curtains. Next, she went to a door in the back, hidden by some vodka bottles and crates.

She opened the door, holding it open for you. You start to step forward, but Rouge pulls you back. "You're not even close to immortal," she mutters to you under her breath. Shadow steps through the door.

"Now," Rouge mutters. You step forward, entering a dark room with no lights. You feel goosebumps cover your body. Somethings wrong.

The women shuts the door, locking it. Then, she turns on some dim lights. "Get 'em, boys," she said.

10 men tackled the three of you, all of them screaming something. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" they said. "DIE," said another. You get the vibe.

Rouge kicked, Shadow punched, you sent illusions.

That's right. Illusions. Aren't you a badass?

After 5 minutes, all of them were on the floor.

You took your gun out, pointing it at the old woman. "What was that about!?" you demand.

She backed into a corner, holding her hands up.

"Well?!" you say, impatiently.

"I-I thought you were some kind of upgraded robot sent to test us," she finally answered, timidly. "Please don't shoot me."

You put your gun away.

"We're G.U.N agents," says Shadow, holding up his badge. "We're here to help you."

"Oh.. forgive me, please," the women pleads.

"We won't, but can you finally tell us what's going on?" said Rouge, exasperated.

She nodded, gesturing to the sofas near the door.

"Send them away," said Shadow, pointing to her 'boys'.

They left.

The three of you, and the woman, sat down. You shared a look with the other two agents.

Finally, answers.


End file.
